Fui una niña
by jva98
Summary: "Nosotras nunca fuimos niñas" una fuerte declaración de Perla provoca en Steven recuerdos del pasado. Sobre todo de Amatista, quien efectivamente había tenido forma de niña. Pero, ¿Fue así desde que la encontró con las Gemas de Cristal? Es el turno de Amatista para contarle una historia a Steven de su pasado.


_**Fui una niña**_

En aquellos momentos se encontraban riendo acerca de la anécdota sobre Steven siendo un bebe. Como ellas lo habían secuestrado e intentaron traer de vuelta a Rose por medio de la gema de Steven. Los resultados no terminaron siendo los mejores para ninguna de las suposiciones que las gemas de cristal habían planteado. Incluso el relato pareció querer extenderse a otro más:

—Y no fue la gran cosa cuando esa adolescente terrícola secuestro a Steven.—dijo Perla tratando de justificar sus actos.

—Es porque era su niñera.—le dijo Greg sonriendo—Lo llevó al parque y sí que la asustaron cuando le lanzaron a esos juegos de barras.—dijo Greg a la vez que todos volvían reír un poco más.

Continuaron hablando un poco acerca de ese tema mientras la nieve se extendía y cubría más y más la casa en la playa.

—Esperen un momento…—interrumpió Steven la situación—Ustedes dijeron a papa que nunca fueron niñas.—dijo Steven haciendo una observación.

—¿Qué? Oh sí…—terminó recordando Perla a la vez que volvía a reír—Ya te lo habíamos contado Steven, las gemas solo nacemos y PUM ya sabemos todo acerca de nuestra existencia y propósito.

—Sí, pero recordé que en las viejas fotos cuando ustedes tres estaban con mama Amatista sí era una niña.—dijo Steven apuntando a la susodicha—Y siempre papa decía que estaba de esta altura.—Steven hizo una señal levantando la mano para señalar la altura que debió haber tenido Amatista.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un momento, si bien Steven no lo sabía del todo, ese era un tema que Amatista deseaba no tocar a fondo usualmente.

—De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, todas…Siempre lucían diferentes…—dijo recordando el video que su papa le enseño cuando Perla se fusionó con Rose.

—Esa es otra historia.—dijo Amatista a la vez que se hacía a un lado el cabello.

—Amatista, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…—intentó detenerla Garnet con su tono de voz.

—Está bien, si estamos recordando, ¿Qué mejor momento?—dijo ella mirando al suelo y con una sonrisa triste.

Steven miró de uno a otro lado, sin lograr entender del todo la situación, aunque animo bastante por tener dos historias en un mismo día. Así que con mucha emoción le paso a Amatista su ukelele y la miró con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

—Jeje, eso no va a pasar.—dijo Amatista alejando el ukelele, pero sin apartar su sonrisa.

—Oh, está bien.—cedió Steven alzando los hombros y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡A mí me hiciste cantar!—dijo Greg reclamándole a su hijo, pero fue silenciado por Perla y Garnet, quienes querían ver como llevaba eso Amatista.

—Todo comenzó justo después de terminada la guerra…—inició Amatista.

 **Amatista POV**

Todo era muy diferente en aquel entonces, bueno, bastante diferentes, para empezar mi forma física no era ninguna de las que te he mostrado. Yo lucía más como una salvaje, cabello blanco, gigante, y sí, la misma estatura con la que permanecí hasta que tu naciste…Debería volver a esa estatura algún día, era agradable; y un uniforme cuarzo parecido al que tenía Jasper, incluso tenía el casco en la cabeza, pero no era mi estilo, y creo que después de un tiempo lo perdí. Oh sí, y si te preguntabas ¿Por qué la guardería siempre estuvo sola? Bueno, el eco en las paredes de mis gritos de un lado a otro provocaba que los animales se alejaran. Como todos los días, me encontraba escalando mi roca favorita.

—Oh señor roca para golpear, ¿Esta listo?—le pregunte a mi amigo que más frecuentaba—Oh, que tonta soy, me falta mi arma.—entonces forme de mi pecho mi látigo, aunque en esa época era un poco más…débil.

"—Por no decir inútil.—interrumpió Perla bromeando la historia de Amatista y lanzando una risita tonta."

"— _Esta es mi historia, si quieres podemos pasar a la tuya.—le dijo Amatista con malicia sabiendo que las cosas con Perla nunca eran fáciles._

"— _No, no, continua, continua.—dijo Perla mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas."_

—¡Sí señor roca! ¡Yo peleare para que Diamante Rosa pueda seguir creando más soldados!—dije con toda la energía la vez que golpeaba a la roca con el látigo una y otra vez—Solo debo ser más fuerte y entonces derrotare a esas Gemas de Cristontas.—continuaba hablando con la roca, no tenía muchas mejores cosas que hacer.

Dure alrededor de un día entero golpeando esa roca, hasta que finalmente se desgasto y quedó partida en dos, provocando que lanzara un grito de alegría. El grito se extendió por toda la guardería, recordándome la inmensidad del lugar y como yo era tan pequeña.

—Ahh…—suspire decepcionada—¿A quién engaño? Soy solo una enana…—siempre que escuchaba el eco podía recordar quejarme una y otra vez de eso, malos tiempos Steven, malos tiempos—Me tomó un día destruir una tonta piedra, con este tonto látigo.—dijo enojada de mi misma y lanzando mi arma.

Fue entonces cuando de repente escuche un sonido diferente a mi voz, era extraño por aquel entonces, tomando en cuenta que no conocía ningun sonido que no fuera el mío propio. Así que fui corriendo de vuelta a mi refugio, tan rápido me fue posible. Una vez ahí me di cuenta que el portal; en aquel tiempo llamado "Roca bonita", estaba siendo usado y fue entonces cuando me encontré con tres geniales gemas…Y una perla.

"— _Amatista…—volvió a interrumpir Perla."_

" _¿Qué? Garnet vale por dos.—contestó ella aun bromeando con Perla."_

—Así que, aquí estamos.—dijo la mujer rosada y desconocida; en aquellos momentos me causaba miedo el tan solo oír su voz.

—No parece que este en las mejores condiciones este lugar.—tuvo que admitir Perla—¿Me puedes repetir porqué volvemos Rose?

—Hay una polizón morada.—dijo Garnet comenzando a buscar entre agujeros cercanos al mío, yo me hice por instinto hasta el fondo de mi agujero—Y se va a resistir.—sus lentes brillaron.

—Una gema que no nació junto al resto.—corrigió Rose—Garnet, confío en ti.—le dijo ya con tono juguetón.

Yo en aquel momento estaba asustada, era cuestión de un agujero o dos antes de que me encontraran y no sabía como diablos sabían que yo existía. Recuerdo estar llorando en aquel momento, no sabía quienes eran, o porque se acercaban a mi, y sus apariencias tan altas me hacían imaginarme cosas terribles que harían conmigo. Tanta fue mi ira que cuando note como una mano carmesí quería entrar a mi guarida volví a generar mi látigo y golpee esa mano. La dueña de esa mano se volvió hacia atrás.

—¡Ah!—gritó Garnet tomando su mano en donde mi latigo le había dejado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Perla a la vez que miraba como el daño había estado cerca de la gema de su mano.

Aproveche el momento para intentar escapar, pero fui tomada por sorpresa cuando enfrente mía aterrizo de un salto con elegancia, Perla, mostrándome su espada como mi único obstáculo entre ella y la libertad. Yo grite asustada y con mi látigo intente volver a golpearla, pero solo logre que ella detuviera mi arma con su espada. Caí al suelo con suma facilidad.

—No me hagan daño.—dije temblando una vez estaba enredada con mi propio látigo.

Algo que pude notar, es que mientras Perla y Garnet tenían sus armas y estaban listas para luchar, en cambio. Rose no había generado su escudo, tampoco desenfundado su espada. Ella solo se acercó ante mi y me liberó de las ataduras.

—¡Cuidado Rose no sabemos si muerde!—gritó Perla histérica y haciendo que yo me sintiera mal.

—Vamos Perla, todas tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad para presentarnos.—la tranquilizo Rose a la vez que se agachaba a mi altura para hablarme—Hola, ahmm… ¿Quién eres?—me preguntó Rose con toda la amabilidad posible—Yo soy Rose Cuarzo, ellas son Garnet y Perla.—me dijo con amabilidad.

—Yo…Yo…—intentaba hablar, pero nunca había sostenido una conversación así de larga—¡Yo soy Amatista número de serie 343n56u! ¡Guardiana de la guardería!—dije con orgullo, aunque mi voz era más chillona—Un momento…¿Rose Cuarzo?—un nuevo sentimiento floreció en mi, algo que nunca había sentido por nada ni nadie.

—Oh, está bien, chicas, creo que deberían dejarnos a solas.—les ordenó Rose a la vez que me ponía una mano encima.

—¡TÚ!—grite yo a la vez que mi pecho brillaba—¡FUI CREADA PARA DESTRUIRTE A TI Y A TODAS TUS CRISTATONTAS!—grite llena de rabia y tomando dos látigos para comenzar a luchar contra Rose.

Esta se encontraba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera detuvo mis primeros dos ataques, los cuales le dieron en el rostro. Perla y Garnet al verme gritaron el nombre de ella antes de intentar atacarme. Debo admitir que Perla lo hacía con más devoción, intentó darme un par de estocadas con su espada, tuve que saltar hacia atrás con ganas, nunca nadie me había devuelto un ataque, así que tienes que entender que tropecé con una roca detrás de mí.

Por si no fuera suficiente humillación, fue el turno de Garnet para intentar desaparecer mi forma física. Su golpe casi me da, si no fuera porque gire un poco hacia la derecha. E incluso entonces Perla me intentó terminar con su espada. Yo solo pude cubrirme la cabeza con mis antebrazos para evitar sentir el dolor, y puedo jurar que Garnet ya se encontraba a punto de darme un golpe a mis espaldas.

"— _Así fue.—fue el turno de Garnet de interrumpir."_

—¡Alto!—ordenó Rose haciendo que las dos pararan—Estoy bien.—dijo ella limpiándose el polvo de mis marcas que le debería de haber dejado.

—Pero Rose, esta monstruosidad te atacó.—intentó hacerla razonar Perla intentando acercar más su espada hacia mi—Y seguramente sirva para…—nunca se atrevió a mencionar el nombre de Diamante Rosa frente a Rose.

—Diamante Rosa…—afirme con orgullo provocando que Rose se llevara una mano a la boca.

—¿D—d—diamante rosa?—preguntó ella con cierta inquietud—Oh, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas existiendo Amatista?—incluso con sus ojos húmedos era tan capaz de sonar amable.

—No lo sé, mucho tiempo.—conteste sin entender nada.

—¿Te crearon por la guerra?—preguntó ella a la vez que parecía calmarse, yo asentí—Pero…La guerra ya terminó, hace cientos de años.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el cuenco _. "—Creo que se dice, derramo el vaso…—interrumpió Perla./—Como sea.—contestó Amatista."_ Lance un gritó prolongado y tome el arma de Perla para luego saltar directamente a intentar terminar con la vida de Rose Cuarzo, ese odio dentro de mi…Steven, espero que nunca sientas nada similar. Pero ahí estaba yo, a punto de cumplir una de las misiones para la cual fui creada. Sin embargo, fui tomada del cuello de mi traje gracias a la intervención de Garnet. Yo me agite gritando que debía soltarme, que mi entera existencia dependía de acabar con las gemas de cristal, entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella Rose?—preguntó Garnet, formando en la mano que no me sujetaba un guante grueso.

—Yo… No lo sé…—dijo Rose triste—Supongo que ponerla en una burbuja y…—en aquel momento no sabía qué era eso, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—¡Destrúyanme!—grite—¡Soy un fracaso como gema!—toda esa rabia que tenía contra Rose ahora había pasado hacia mí—¡Debía de destruirte pero esta más que claro que nunca podre hacerlo!—grite con llanto—¡Soy solo un fracaso, una gema inútil que no salió a tiempo con el resto de sus hermanas! ¡No tengo ningun propósito!—grite eso desgarrándome la garganta y dejando que más lágrimas salieran de mi—Soy una inútil.—finalmente susurre.

—Yo no creo que seas una inútil.—dijo Rose ofreciéndome una sonrisa que nunca podré olvidar.

—Pero soy imperfecta, y enana y…—intenté decirle todos mis defectos.

—Amatista, no te conozco, y tú tampoco a mi.—dijo ella—Pero estoy segura que no deseas destruirme.

—¿Ah?—me quede confundida, ni siquiera note como Garnet me dejo en el suelo—Pero yo sí quiero destruirte….Yo…

—Si en verdad quisieras destruirme ya lo hubieras hecho, tu serías capaz de hacerlo, solo mira con la facilidad de la que escapaste de Perla.—dijo Rose con una sonrisa—¿Este es tu hogar?

—Sí.—conteste yo aun pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

—Saliste mucho después de tus hermanas, ¿No es así?—me preguntó ella.

—Sí.—volví a contestar yo, sin entender cuál era el motivo que no la estaba atacando.

—Amatista, la guerra terminó.—fue lo que me dijo Rose—Las gemas de cristal logramos que las fuerzas del planeta madre se fueran.—dijo Rose con sumo tacto—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué lo lamenta?—pregunte yo—Un momento, ¿Eso significa que estare sola para siempre?

—Eso temo.—me contesto Rose—O, podría venir con nosotras.

Yo al inicio no entendí su propuesta, me costaba trabajo procesarla. Yo quería destruirla, sin embargo, me estaba ofreciendo amistad y hospedaje.

—Pero, ¿Para qué querrían una defectuosa y tonta gema con ustedes?

—Porque todas somos defectuosas y tontas.—me dijo Rose sonriendo y poniendo una mano en mi hombro, yo voltee a verla, su silueta, su fortaleza y firmeza me impresionaron—Eso es lo que nos vuelve perfectas.

 **Fin Amatista POV**

—…y el resto fue historia conocida, decidí quedarme con las gemas de cristal, y después de un tiempo admire tanto a Rose que incluso hice que mi vestimenta a una parecida a la de los humanos que tanto amaba ella.—continuó el final del relato Amatista—Hasta que, bueno, tú llegaste.—dijo sin rencor, solo nostálgica—Y entonces decidí que si Rose ya no iba a estar, mi forma física debía dar un cambio radical, y PUM aquí me tienes.—dijo sonriendo—Para ser honesta, permanecí de esa forma como niña por Rose, así me conoció y así decidí quedarme.

—Vaya,—se impresionó Steven—¿Enserio antes querías destruir a mama?

—Oye, para ser justos Garnet también.—contestó Amatista—Bueno, Rubí y Zafiro…—se corrigió Amatista.

—En eso tiene razón.—rio Garnet apoyando a su amiga.

—Era épocas distintas.—dijo Perla cerrando los ojos y con sabiduría.

—Sí, épocas tan distintas.—repitió Amatista posicionando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—Ahora es el turno de Perla.—lanzó una sonrisa bufonesca.

—¿Qué? Yo…No…Tengo ninguna historia.—intentó excusarse ella.

—Oh, vamos gran P, ilumínanos con una historia del pasado.—dijo Amatista retando a su amiga.

—¡Sí! ¡Más historias!—dijo Steven emocionándose mientras su papa le revolvía el cabello.

—Bueno, recuerdo esa ocasión cuando…—inició Perla aprovechando la maratón de historias sobre el pasado.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Na.—Bueno, mi segunda excursión a este fandom, de nuevo, traigo un One Shoot. Siempre me he preguntado sobre este tema, pero el capítulo "Tres gemas y un bebe" me hizo recordar que de todas, Amatista adoptó una forma infantil.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto o si escribo mal, y bueno, tal vez nos veamos pronto.**


End file.
